


Tokyo Nights

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Okay, no. Jared knows that flying all over the world to promote yourself is part of the business, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. One night in Tokyo, a hooker named Jensen and a favor from Chad later, he's ready to give it all up. But seriously? Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing porn. I can't write porn. I know and accept this. So why on earth I gave in to this plotbunny is anyone's guess. I'm so very sorry. Also, it's hooker fic. Again. I think I may have a problem. ;P BIG BIG thanks to [](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/profile)[**superwicked**](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/) for some great advice and to [](http://blincolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**blincolin**](http://blincolin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for life saving betas when they were both actually too busy for my shit. THEY ARE THE BEST EVER AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IT HURTSSSS. Title and cut (and [inspiration](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBzVjgdqnm0)) by the Bee Gees (shut up, Blinco). If anyone recognizes the sex from one of the hottest porns I've ever had the privilege to illegally download ... deal. ;) Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_t00bs/profile)[**spn_t00bs**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_t00bs/).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
anxious  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fiction](http://joans23.livejournal.com/tag/fiction), [rpf](http://joans23.livejournal.com/tag/rpf)  
  
  
_ **Fic: Tokyo Nights** _

Title: Tokyo Nights  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 5,793  
Summary: Porn. Okay, no. Jared knows that flying all over the world to promote yourself is part of the business, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. One night in Tokyo, a hooker named Jensen and a favor from Chad later, he's ready to give it all up. But seriously? Porn.  
Notes: I hate writing porn. I can't write porn. I know and accept this. So why on earth I gave in to this plotbunny is anyone's guess. I'm so very sorry. Also, it's hooker fic. Again. I think I may have a problem. ;P BIG BIG thanks to [](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/profile)[**superwicked**](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/) for some great advice and to [](http://blincolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**blincolin**](http://blincolin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for life saving betas when they were both actually too busy for my shit. THEY ARE THE BEST EVER AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IT HURTSSSS. Title and cut (and [inspiration](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBzVjgdqnm0)) by the Bee Gees (shut up, Blinco). If anyone recognizes the sex from one of the hottest porns I've ever had the privilege to illegally download ... deal. ;) Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_t00bs/profile)[**spn_t00bs**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_t00bs/).

 

Jared barely pauses to take in the extravagance of the suite as he strides across the bedroom to fling open the curtains.

Some people debate the similarities and differences between his hometown of New York and Tokyo, but to Jared the Eastern capital is something else entirely. The pace, the rhythm, the energy; it's all different. Even the Coca Cola billboard seems foreign and strange. He feels even less a part of the world in this great city, but also more at home than anywhere else, knowing he's only one of millions feeling exactly the same. Staring out over the sprawling cityscape does nothing for his current mood, though. He needs something more to fill that empty space inside him, if only for a little while.

He strips off his shirt on the way to the bathroom and leaves it lying on a crumpled heap on the floor. He's not going to bother picking something up he won't wear again. Jared dials the number he got from Chad on his cellphone while turning on the water. He listens to the cultured voice's cool introduction, makes his selection, imparts his credit card information and ends the call curtly. Tossing the phone onto the counter, he strips off the rest of his clothes and steps under the hot spray of the twin shower heads. Leaning with his hands braced against the wall, he lets the water massage the tension from his shoulders. As he relaxes by slow increments, he lets his mind wander to the evening ahead. The anticipation keeps him on edge, the temptation strong to jerk off thinking about it. He grabs the soap instead, quickly lathering his body. It's the same warm, spicy smell as the hotel shampoo, but Jared doesn't afford himself the luxury of appreciating it for too long.

He has an appointment to keep.

Shutting off the water and drying himself, he catches sight of his reflection in the full length mirror taking up most of the bathroom wall. He lets his gaze travel up the length of his body, critically eyeing the definition of his muscles and making notes of which areas to concentrate on the next time he hits the gym. For an instant, before turning away, he recognizes the cold deadness of his eyes from the hundreds of photo shoots he's done.

Jared considers what clothes to wear. On the one hand, it doesn't really matter as he's not going to be spending much time in them anyway, but on the other, the perfect outfit can add greatly to the experience. So he takes care to select the jeans that accentuate his powerful legs, the silk shirt that moulds itself to his chest and shoulders, the cowboy boots that remind him of home. He's still trying to smooth down his curling hair with some product when there's a soft knock at the door. Jared quickly wipes his hands on a clean towel, nervous even though this isn't the first time he's done this, nor is it likely to be his last.

Jared walks over on shaky legs and opens the door to find the most gorgeous guy he's ever laid eyes on. He's dressed in a black button-down with only the first button undone, giving a teasing glimpse of the hollow of his throat and nothing else. It skims down over his lean body where it's tucked into a tailored pair of grey slacks that hug his hips and do an admiral job of disguising his slightly bowed legs. His dirty blond hair has been carefully sculpted. His nose and cheeks are sprinkled with a smattering of freckles and his impossibly long lashes flutter down over decadently green eyes.

"Mr. Padalecki?" the man asks, holding out his hand. Jared takes it, distracted by the man's sinfully full lips until he enfolds Jared's hand in a firm handshake.

"You're not Asian," Jared blurts out and mentally slaps a palm to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sir, you didn't specify a nationality. If you like, I can arrange for the agency to send over someone more suitable. Hiroyuki Akira is particularly popular with Western visitors."

He's already taking a step back from the door, reaching into his back pocket to extract his phone. Jared's hand shoots out and grabs onto the man's wrist to stop him.

"No, I didn't," Jared confirms. "I asked for the best."

Jared lets his eyes sweep down the man's body again, letting the appreciation for what he's seeing show clearly on his face. The guys blushes, honest to God _blushes_ and yeah, Jared thinks, he's definitely good.

He lets Jared pull him into the room and shuts the door behind them.

"What's your name?" Jared asks after he's relaxed his grip on the man's arm.

"Jensen," he says as he casually lifts his hand to tug at his collar, plainly showing off the red marks Jared's fingers have left on his skin.

"Jared," Jared says as he stares at them. Jensen lets his arm drop to his side slowly, Jared's eyes hungrily tracking the movement.

"Shall we?" Jensen asks after he's let Jared look his fill. There's a flash of trepidation in his eyes that Jared recognizes instantly. Good, Jared thinks, he hasn't been doing this for so long that everything inside of him has gone completely dead yet.

Jared doesn't know what it is, but something about Jensen makes Jared want to take care of him. To have the carefully put together man come undone beneath Jared's hands and be remade into what he used to be before this life. There's a fragility to Jensen's facade; a feeling that he's tethered to this life by a thread so thin, the barest hint of honest emotion would snap it. More than that, Jared thinks Jensen wants him to see, wants him to be the one to do it.

When Jared nods, he walks past Jared in the direction of the bedroom. Irrationally, Jensen's obvious familiarity with the layout of his hotel room bothers Jared. He lingers, watching the material stretch and pull over Jensen's tight ass and hesitates for a moment. Somehow he already knows that this is going to be unlike any experience he's ever had before. Jensen makes him feel like he doesn't have to be the movie star, nor the good son or the wacky friend - he can be just _Jared_.

A fully clothed Jensen's already sitting on the bed when Jared enters. He's got one leg folded in under the other as he leans slightly on the hand he's got tucked between the pillows of the king size bed. Jared walks around to his side and pulls open the bedside drawer for the lube and condoms. Placing them on top of the little cabinet, he sits down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks. When he turns towards Jensen, he sees the man doing the same, carefully balling his socks before tucking them into one of his shoes. For some reason, Jared finds that terribly endearing. He fights a little smile as Jensen returns to the same position. Only this time Jensen turns his head towards Jared, offering his mouth up for a kiss.

The gesture surprises Jared. He scoots back onto the bed and brings up one hand to cradle the back of Jensen's skull and pull him in the rest of the way. He's not used to this - his liaisons don't typically include this careful exploration of lips and tongue, the tentative licks and probing thrusts. Jensen's free hand comes up to rest on the side of Jared's neck and he gasps against Jared's mouth when Jared lets his hand drop to stroke down over Jensen's chest to fumble at the buttons of his shirt.

Jensen pulls away from Jared with a reluctant groan and takes over, ripping the buttons from their holes. Jared pushes the shirt from his shoulders impatiently before he's even halfway done, leaning in to lick at Jensen's exposed collarbone as Jensen wrestles with the last few buttons.

Finally free, Jensen leans over the edge of the bed to carefully let the garment fall on top of his shoes, then leans back into Jared. His arms curl around Jared, pulling him closer as Jared fits a hand to his side. He returns to kissing Jared, opening his mouth wide for Jared's eager tongue as Jared's hand travels up to rub a thumb over the tender flesh of a nipple until the flesh pebbles and hardens. Satisfied, he lowers his hand to trace along the edge of Jensen's pants.

Jensen's hand slides down too, rucking up Jared's shirt to reach the naked skin of his lower back. Jared gets the hint, but he can't force himself to move away from Jensen's mouth long enough to take care of his own shirt. Instead, he runs his hand down another few inches to play over the bulge in Jensen's pants as he continues to devour his mouth; sucking on his tongue, tasting the remnants of stale coffee under a fresh burst of citrus, nipping teeth at his bottom lip. Jensen lets himself be distracted, indulging in Jared's ministrations until finally leaning back and tugging stubbornly at Jared's shirt.

Jared gives in with a chuckle and slowly begins unbuttoning his shirt while Jensen traces his progress with hungry eyes. Jensen's all over him the moment he flings the shirt across the room, attacking his mouth as Jared slides down and pulls Jensen more firmly on top of him. Jensen fits a knee between Jared's legs and braces himself on his elbows as Jared returns one hand to the back of his neck and presses him down firmly with the other against his back.

Jensen starts undulating his hips slightly against Jared's, causing only the barest friction as they continue kissing. Jared can't get enough of the slide of Jensen's mouth against his, but he wants more. He wants it all. He slips his hand down Jensen's body and into the back of his pants. He has to dig his fingers in under the tight band of Jensen's underwear and somehow the thought of Jensen actually wearing underwear, knowing what he was coming to do in Jared's room, is one of the hottest things Jared's ever experienced. Jared spans his fingers across the smooth expanse of Jensen's ass, only dipping his thumb in a fraction to ghost over Jensen's hole before running it back up the length of Jensen's body. Jensen pulls away from the kiss with a sigh, rubbing their faces together, the barely there stubble on their cheeks catching before fitting his mouth to Jared's shoulder and sucking the skin into his mouth.

Turning his head, Jensen's ear is right next to his mouth, so Jared runs his tongue up and down the delicate curvature before sucking the tip into his mouth. Jensen sags against him, biting down on the flesh in his mouth and Jared feels a thrill at the thought that maybe he's the first one to ever do this to him. He does it again and again until Jensen leans up to kiss him on the mouth again.

Jared rolls Jensen until he slides off him onto his side, Jensen's hand splayed over his heart as he reaches for the button of Jensen's pants. Jensen sits up to return the favor, making quick work of Jared's zipper with practiced fingers. He waits for Jared to finish, carefully peeling back the edges of Jared's pants and pulling down Jared's underwear until the elastic hooks behind his balls. Jared's cock slaps against his belly, already so hard, smearing traces of precome against his skin. Jensen waits for Jared to take away his hand and lay back before bending down and taking Jared's cock into his mouth.

There's no teasing, Jensen simply pushes his face down onto Jared's crotch as far as it'll go. Jared can't help it, his hips surge up, pushing Jensen back, but instead of stopping him, Jensen goes with it, waiting for Jared to drop down before pulling his head back. He sucks at the head, letting Jared feel the barest scrape of teeth as he tongues under the head. Jared spreads his arms wide, tangling his fingers in the brocade of the quilted bedspread as Jensen begins a steady up and down rhythm on his cock. Jensen keeps going all the way down every couple of strokes, letting Jared's cock push into the tight confines of his throat.

"Yeah. Suck it," Jared says, giving in and reaching down to run his fingers through Jensen's hair. The wet heat of Jensen's mouth feels amazing and Jared thinks he would be happy to come just like this, no matter how much he paid for the pleasure.

Jensen seems to have other ideas though and pulls off, laving his tongue over Jared's length twice more before sitting up and gripping Jared's pants and underwear together. He gets them off in one fell swoop, Jared lifting his hips slightly to help. Leaning down, Jensen presses a kiss to Jared's hip, to Jared's stomach and chest, stopping only to suck a nipple into his mouth briefly on his way to Jared's mouth. They kiss like they've been practicing for years, fitting perfectly.

When Jensen breaks the kiss, falling away and lifting his hips to pull down his own pants, Jared can't resist pressing another quick one to his swollen and spit-slick lips before helping him remove them. Jensen sits up almost shyly as Jared helps him free his legs from the tangle of clothing and Jared takes care to drop Jensen's pants on top of his shirt. Jared wraps a hand around Jensen's cock and strokes a thumb over the head to gather the wetness clinging to it. Jensen pulls up his knees, opening his legs so Jared can lean over him, catching his mouth in another kiss.

Jared loves the feel of Jensen in his hand, loves the way Jensen is letting him do this, the way he trusts Jared to make him feel good. Suddenly he can't wait anymore, needs to taste Jensen. Keeping his hand on Jensen, but moving his fingers down to circle around the base, Jared bends down and sucks the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth. Jensen is a little shorter than him, but also wider. Jensen digs his head into the pillow when Jared takes him deeper, exposing the vulnerable line of his neck to Jared as he turns his face away. Jared opens his eyes to look at Jensen, watching the way he's biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut. His chest rises and falls dramatically as he takes deep breaths, little gasps escaping when Jared presses a hand on his stomach.

"It's okay," Jared tells him. "I want to hear you."

Jensen lifts his head and their eyes lock for an instant, but when Jared sticks out his tongue to push into the slit of Jensen's cock, he throws it back down, arching up into the hand Jared still has on him. Permission granted, Jensen gets louder as Jared leans down further to mouth at his balls and jerk him off with firm fingers.

Jared can feel Jensen growing longer and harder in his hand, not surprised when Jensen surges up, pushing him off.

"Too good," he pants, trying to sit up as Jared's hand continues to work between his legs. Jared laughs at Jensen's meager efforts to get him to back off, but in the end takes mercy on him. Jensen lays back, grinning wickedly, daring Jared with the thousands of devils playing in the green irises of his eyes. Jared never backs down from a challenge and pumps his fist down Jensen's cock once more. When Jensen flies upwards again with a a small choked off noise escaping from his lips, Jared lets go and wraps his hands around Jensen's shoulders instead, holding him in place so Jared can steal another kiss.

Jensen doesn't seem to have a problem with that at all, taking Jared down with him, hooking his legs around Jared's as he settles on the pillows. Jared starts grinding his hips into Jensen's, dragging the hard lengths of their cocks against each other. Jensen tilts his head away invitingly and Jared doesn't waste a second in getting his lips on the tender skin behind Jensen's ear. He sucks and bites until he's sure the mark will still be there tomorrow. He wants Jensen to think about him, about this bed, every time he fingers the bruise or looks at it in the mirror. When he's satisfied with the damage, Jared moves his attention to Jensen's chest, nipping a path to a hard nipple. No matter how hard Jared bites it, Jensen doesn't cry out. He keeps running his hands over Jared's biceps, only digging his fingers in deeper when Jared switches to the other side.

Moving down to swirl the tip of his tongue into the dip of Jensen's bellybutton, Jared looks up through his bangs to see Jensen's head thrown back with his eyes closed again. His lips curl up into another smile as he sits back on his heels. He licks the tips of his fingers and presses them in between Jensen's cheeks, just putting pressure on the tight pucker without dipping inside. It's not time for that yet.

Jensen arches up again, crying out and Jared feels his grin grow even wider. It's almost too easy to turn Jensen over, maneuvering him onto his stomach. Jensen doesn't moan or lift his ass up into Jared's face. He buries his face in the pillow and clenches up when Jared tries to rim him. Jared digs in, prying until he manages to pull Jensen's cheeks apart enough to wiggle a finger into his tight hole.

He's loose, lubed and ready. Jared's finger slides all the way in and Jensen muffles his sounds against the pillow. Jared wants more, wants it louder. He slides in another next to the first, twisting and searching until he finds the spot that has Jensen crying out loud.

"Jared," he begs when Jared pulls his fingers out and runs them down his thighs.

"Alright, baby," Jared says and reaches over to snag the lube and a condom from the bedside table. "I'll take care of you."

Jared coats his fingers liberally to ease the slide of his hand over his cock as he rips the condom wrapper between his teeth. Jensen's quietly watching him over his shoulder and Jared goes back to stroking over his hole, letting the tip of his finger catch on the rim every so often and slide inside, causing Jensen to breathe harder and faster than ever.

Jensen turns over while Jared slips on the condom, keeping his eyes trained on Jared's dick. Jared spreads more lube over his covered cock before tossing the tube aside and reaching for a pillow.

"You want it like this? On your back for me?"

"Please," Jensen says and spreads his legs to make room for Jared.

Jared motions for Jensen to lift his hips. Jensen gives him a little smile, peeking at him from beneath his lashes, doing as he's told so Jared can fit the pillow beneath him. Hooking Jensen's legs over his arms, Jared angles him into place. Jensen's got a hand on his own cock, lazily stroking it as Jared presses himself to Jensen's hole. As slick as he is, it's still a tight fit and Jared watches Jensen's reaction carefully as he slides all the way in. Jensen's hand stills, holding his cock in a loose fist. His eyes are closed, his mouth open. A deep sigh passes his slack lips as he exhales slowly. When Jared bottoms out, he presses his lips together tightly, then relaxes them again into a smile. He opens his eyes and looks at Jared, really _looks_ at him, letting Jared see everything he's making him feel.

"You like that?" Jared asks, starting off with a few shallow thrusts.

"Uh huh," is all Jensen can manage, his hand starting to move on his cock again.

Jared knocks it out of the way and replaces it with his own, stroking Jensen in time with the movement of his hips. His hands free, Jensen grabs onto Jared's thighs, urging him on, but Jared keeps up the slow and steady rhythm, going as deep as possible. It's not long before Jensen's turning his face away again, trying to direct his increasingly louder moans into the pillow.

"Oh no," Jared says. "Told you, want to hear you. Wanna see you, Jen."

Jared lets go of Jensen's cock, lowering himself until their chests are almost touching. One hand on his jaw, he tilts Jensen's mouth until it's where he wants it, catching his lips and swallowing the little sounds Jensen's making for him. Jensen reaches up with one hand to rest on the back of Jared's head, keeping him there, kissing him deep. Jared's hips don't stop, keeping a rough rhythm as he keeps fucking into Jensen. When he breaks the kiss, Jensen won't let him go far. He moves his hand to curl around Jared's shoulder, holding him close enough to share his breath, not hiding anymore.

"Fuck," Jensen pants as Jared starts picking up the pace. "Oh, fuck."

Jared can hardly believe how perfectly they're fitting together, how much pleasure he's deriving from Jensen's. He manages to pull back at last, taking hold of Jensen's hips to bring him in as close as he can. Jensen puts his hands on Jared's arms when he moves his hands down to stroke up over Jensen's belly and chest and down again to his cock. Jensen's so exposed, his skin painted in bright neon, every inch of him on display for Jared alone.

"Come here," Jared says, pulling out and flipping Jensen over onto his stomach.

Jensen collapses down on the bed, shoving the pillow under his hips out of the way and pulling another one in under his head. He clings to it like a life raft, catching his breath. His legs are closed again and Jared smiles down at the sight of that cute ass clenching and unclenching while he coats his dick in fresh lube.

Straddling Jensen's thighs so he won't manage to move his legs very far apart, Jared touches the tip of his cock back to Jensen's hole. Jensen immediately clenches all the way up, stopping Jared's progress.

"Come on, Jen, let me in," Jared says and moves one leg to between Jensen's, letting him bend one up slightly to give him more space. Jensen's back and neck bows as Jared breaches him again, snapping up when Jared moves over his prostate. Jared doesn't give him time to adjust this time, going fast and deep right away.

"You good?" he asks and Jensen manages a shaky nod.

Jared angles for that spot again and when Jensen arches up like before, he catches him with an arm around his chest, keeping him moulded to Jared's front. Jensen twists around enough to be able to kiss Jared and Jared happily complies.

Jensen cries out, breaking the kiss when Jared goes over his prostate again and again, collapsing back onto the bed. Jared kisses the base of his neck, his hips keeping up their relentless onslaught.

"Feels so good. So tight for me. All mine," Jared whispers in his ear.

"Harder," Jensen says, pushing himself up against Jared and tilting his hips up at last. "Make me come."

"God," Jared breathes and picks up speed, slamming into Jensen as hard as he can.

"Oh, God," Jensen echoes and before Jared can even manage to wiggle a hand in under Jensen, he feels Jensen clenching around him, squeezing him impossibly tight as he comes.

Jared fucks him through it, slowing his pace until he's barely moving. Jensen reaches and tries to keep him there, but Jared pulls out and turns Jensen over. Jensen still has his eyes closed, breathing hard. Jared pulls off the condom and repositions until he's at Jensen's side, his spread knees spanning Jensen from shoulder to hipbone.

Jensen leans up, planting soppy kisses along the edge of Jared's ribcage as Jared starts jacking himself off in earnest. Jensen's got one hand on his own softening dick and the other cupping Jared's balls, rolling them gently in his palm.

"Gonna come on me, Jared?" he asks, leaning up further to lick around Jared's left nipple.

Jared steadies himself with a hand on Jensen's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Need more," Jared manages, letting go to grab the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. He reaches behind himself to slick up his own hole before resuming his desperate strokes on his cock.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Jensen says, smiling up at Jared guilelessly; making him look illegally young.

He slides his fingers back from Jared's balls, over his perineum and around his slick hole.

"Yeah, finger my hole." Jared whispers the dirty words, locking his eyes with Jensen's.

Jensen slides in one, only up to the first knuckle and finger-fucks Jared just like that until Jared begs for more. He slides it all the way in and curls it slightly before pulling back out. Jared's hand falters and he curls in on himself a little.

"Do that again," Jared pleads and when Jensen does, he feels his orgasm shoot out from the pressure point of Jensen's finger, through his balls and out of his dick to cover Jensen's stomach with thick globs of come.

Jensen gives him a cocky smile as Jared strokes his dick a few more times, coming down, and runs a hand through the mess on his body. Jared throws his head back and laughs. Yeah, Jensen's right, Jared thinks. He did just make him do that. Jared tangles his fingers with Jensen's, spreading the cooling come all over him and feeling the heat of Jensen's skin burning through it.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up," he says, pulling Jensen up with him. Jensen lets him, reluctantly. "We can cuddle after, I promise," he teases.

"Fuck you," Jensen shoots back easily, slapping Jared on the ass and squeezing past him to get into the shower first.

"Maybe after the cuddling," Jared says, slipping in next to Jensen as he turns on the water and there it is again. That blush. Jared's cock gives a little twitch, valiantly trying to fill again, but it's way too soon.

They take their time under the almost too hot spray of water, trading lingering caresses under the pretense of washing each other. When they finally make it back to bed, wrapped in the luxuriously thick bathrobes the hotel provided, Jared makes good on his promise and snuggles up to Jensen.

"Dude, seriously?" Jensen complains, but lets himself be wrapped up in Jared's arms easily enough. "You're like a furnace."

"Shhhh," Jared shushes him, pressing a little kiss to his temple.

Jared listens to Jensen's breathing slow and even out, syncs his own to it, but they don't fall asleep.

"How do you do it?" he asks softly after a while. He feels Jensen stiffen slightly and quickly rambles on. "I mean, this place. It has a reputation. I expected hot and dirty, but that was ... "

"I can show you dirty, if you want dirty," Jensen says, slipping a hand in under Jared's robe.

"I'm serious," Jared says, gently removing Jensen's hand and placing it over his heart where it belongs. "I've never felt that connected with anyone before. Was it ... Is it always like that with you?"

Jensen is quiet for so long that Jared thinks he's not going to answer him. When he does, it's barely a whisper.

"It's not a trick for me. Never. Every time, it's real. I give all of me, for all of you. When people call us, or pick us up, they might think it's for the dirty or the kinky or whatever, but really? It's for the connection. To feel wanted. Loved."

Jared doesn't know what to say to that. He wants to ask Jensen how he ended up in Tokyo, ended up in this bed with him right now. He wants to ask what Jensen would like for breakfast. He wants to ask him about his favorite color. He can't do any of that, so he settles for tightening his grip on Jensen, like he can hold onto him forever.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up the next morning, Jensen's already gone.

東京の夜

 

Somehow, Jared makes it through the day. He has no idea about half of the answers he gives during the endless television, radio and magazine interviews that the studio sets up. Usually they're pretty generic and Jared's had a few years worth of experience dealing with them, so hopefully he doesn't say anything too embarrassing.

Chad's watching him with a worried look on his face, but his agent's perpetual squint always kind of make him look like that anyway.

"What's up, Jay?" he asks when Jared takes a break for a drink of water. "You okay?"

"Fine," Jared answers and flashes a grin, dimples and all, at the latest reporter taking her place. "Just wondering when this shit is ever going to end."

"Last one, I promise," Chad says and directs him to his seat.

Last one turns out to be last three before Chad sets him loose. Jared spends most of the ride back to the hotel drumming his fingers on his jiggling thigh. The elevator ride up to his room takes forever and Jared wonders if the operator would be able to make it go faster if he stuffed a couple of hundred dollar bills into his hands. He's barely shut the door behind him before he's got his phone out, dialing the agency's number.

"I want Jensen," Jared spits out after impatiently waiting for the same woman to recite the same spiel at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Padalecki," she says, maddeningly polite. "Jensen doesn't do repeat appointments."

"What? That's ridiculous. I have to see him."

"That won't be possible, I'm afraid. Could I perhaps interest you in one of our other associates? We do have a number of likely candidates that would love to make your acquaintance."

"Is it money? You want more money? Fine." Jared quotes a ridiculous amount and listens to the woman on the other end of the line splutter with hollow satisfaction.

"I truly am very sorry, Mr. Padalecki, but..."

Jared doesn't listen to the rest, ending the call and throwing his phone down on the bed in frustration. The bed. Where he had Jensen all to himself no more than twenty four hours ago. Jared sits down on it, gathering up one of the pillows to cradle in his arms. Rationally, he knows that housekeeping changed the linen, but he swears he can still smell Jensen. He should be packing, getting ready to leave in the morning, but instead Jared lays down across the mattress, unable to make himself let go of the damn pillow.

He's woken the next morning by the shrill tone of his phone somewhere under his head.

"So the limo will pick you up from the lobby at ten and," Chad rattles off as soon as Jared finds it and flicks it open.

"I'm gonna need a few days," Jared interrupts him.

"Jared, no. We've talked about this. You need to be in Moscow by Friday."

"Chad," Jared says, sliding back into a thick Texas drawl, "my daddy always told me there's only two things in the world a man _needs_ to do."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing this eat-and-shit speech every time you don't wanna do something. You wanna know what my dad always told me? With great power comes great responsibility."

"Fuck you, man," Jared says without heat. "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Yeah, I know. Are you okay? You need anything?"

"Actually," Jared says, sitting up straight. "I need a favor ..."

東京の夜

 

"Mr. Mur..." Jensen starts, holding out his hand as Jared opens the door.

He drops his hand and walks away when he recognizes Jared.

"Wait," Jared calls after him, but Jensen keeps moving towards the elevator and Jared has to hurry after him. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

Jensen doesn't even give any sign that he's heard him. He simply pushes the button and calmly waits for the doors to open. Or maybe not so calmly, Jared thinks as he spies Jensen's fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Please," Jared asks again, reaching out to touch Jensen's arm.

"What's there to talk about?" Jensen spits out, turning on him. "You wanna share stories about growing up in Texas? Fuck. It was a trick, nothing more. Let it go."

"I thought you didn't do tricks. That it's all real."

"I lied, okay. It's part of the package, what you say to johns to make them feel good about themselves. It didn't mean anything."

"No, I think the only lie is the one you're telling yourself right now. I knew the truth the moment you kissed me."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, but I'm out of here," Jensen says, turning back to track the progress of the elevator by the little lights blinking on and off over the doors.

"I'll show you," Jared says and whips Jensen around.

He pushes Jensen up against the wall hard, expecting resistance, but Jensen is already straining towards him, crashing into him as Jared melds their mouths together.

They're still fighting each other, even though they both clearly want it; spearing each other with their tongues and biting down on lips hard enough to draw blood.

They break apart when the elevator's bell dings, announcing its arrival. Jared doesn't release him and Jensen doesn't try to move. Hips locked together, they ignore it in favor of staring at each other, breathing hard. The operator clears his throat and asks, "Going down?"

"This is crazy," Jensen says.

"I know," Jared says.

He pecks the left corner of Jensen's mouth.

"It'll never work," Jensen says.

"It might," Jared says.

He pecks the right corner of Jensen's mouth.

"I don't know how to do this," Jensen says.

"Me neither," Jared says.

"Sir?" the operator interrupts as Jared moves in for the kill.

Jared draws back and arches an eyebrow at Jensen.

Jensen's shoulders slump in defeat and he shakes his head at the attendant.

"Very well. Have a good evening, sir," the operator says and lets the doors slide closed again.

Before Jared has a chance to gloat, Jensen leans forward and takes that kiss.

~End.


End file.
